Episode 179
Gimbal is the one hundred seventy-ninth episode overall and the thirty-first episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 23, 2017. Summary Ybrahim and Pirena disregarded the message that Danaya wrote. Pirena attacked Danaya with the Fire Gem, forcing her to flee. Danaya wonders who would be able to know that she is telling the truth. She thinks of Alena. Muros had banned the entry of Etherians in Lireo. Pirena and Ybrahim decide to countermand 'Danaya's' order of sending the Diwata army to Etheria by sending soldiers mounted on Argonas to find them. Muros asked if they should do it without the Queen's orders. Ybrahim replied that the peace between Etheria and Encantadia has ended because of 'Avria's' assault to 'Danaya.' Pirena goes to the Gem Room and finds 'Danaya' holding the three gems, asking why she did that. Meanwhile, Cassiopea arrived in Lireo. Ybrahim said if she would give a warning, she is too late. Cassiopea asked what is going on in Lireo. 'Danaya' justified her action, saying that the gems are only left in the Gem Room if there is peace. Pirena admits to 'Danaya' that she has been thinking about it lately but did not suggest it because she is afraid of being tempted by power again. 'Danaya' changed the subject by asking Pirena if they found 'Avria.' Pirena told 'Danaya' of what she did to 'Avria,' suggesting they should've acted sooner when 'Avria' attempted to poison them. Aquil, Manik and the Punjabwes meet Hitano at the Lirean border. They look for Azulan, Ariana and Danaya. Cassiopea tells them that Evades is dead, and accuses Avria of it. Danaya orders everyone to leave her and Cassiopea, for they will have to talk. Cassiopea noticed that she cannot read 'Danaya's' mind. Pirena and Ybrahim showed up at the border. Manik apologized and told them that they can't remember what they have done. Pirena asked why Aquil returned. Aquil said he had not yet spoken to Danaya. Pirena wonders who is the 'Aquil' that talked to Danaya. 'Danaya' claimed that she had her mind protected against enemy power. 'Danaya' speaks privately with Cassiopea, and asked where she had taken the new keepers. Danaya goes to Alena in Adamya. Alena asked 'Avria' what she was doing in Adamya. Cassiopea informed 'Danaya' that the children were safe in her island. Avria thanked her and put her to sleep. Back in Adamya, Danaya hands her message to Alena. Alena did not readily believe this and asked her to prove herself, so Danaya morphed into an animal. Alena then asked her who the important person they visited before was. Danaya wrote 'Enuo', so Alena believed her, asking her what happened. In Etheria, Avria gave her instructions to Asval and Andora regarding the new keepers. In Lireo, Hitano said a lot of things had happened; Pirena blames Avria. Ybrahim asked a soldier if Danaya is in her room. The soldier replied that she is with Cassiopea. 'Danaya' reappears in Lireo, where she sees Hitano, Pirena, Ybrahim and Aquil waiting for her. Pirena said Aquil will report on what the Etherians have done to him. 'Danaya' takes them somewhere else in the palace. In Capade, the trainees, Wantuk and Imaw were gathered around a campfire. Gilas asked where Cassiopea is. Imaw replied that she is in Lireo for something important. Wantuk told them to sleep in separate quarters. Lira complains, as there were only two male trainees, but their quarters have the same size. Imaw told them to rest. Paopao said good night to Lira, but Ariana takes her away. The Etherian Mashnas appeared in Capade. Asval and Andora inform Amarro and LilaSari that Avria had instructed them to slay all the new keepers, so that there will be no hope for the Diwatas. Amarro and LilaSari doubt that Avria gave the order, but Andora said the peace treaty is over. LilaSari objects, saying it was not right. LilaSari remembers Hitano, Luna and Gilas. Andora asked if Amarro and LilaSari would oppose the queen's order. Asval said they should find the new keepers. In the throne room, Aquil, Pirena, Ybrahim and Hitano discuss the fake Aquil who met with Danaya. 'Danaya' accused Aquil of being a liar. Hitano said he could notice things that the living could not, and the 'Danaya' in front of them has something different in her. Manik starts to get bored waiting outside. The soldier said it was Pirena's order. Alena and 'Avria' appeared. Manik tried to attack 'Avria', but Alena stopped him, saying he should not hurt her sister. Meanwhile, 'Danaya' said they should not believe a Hadezar, and there is a reason why someone like him could not enter Devas. Manik asks why Alena called 'Avria' her Apwe (Sister). Alena told Danaya that she will enter Lireo to tell the others, for everyone thinks that Danaya is the Vedalje (Enemy). Manik asked 'Avria' what is happening, and why she was called Danaya. Pirena said even she could notice something strange in 'Danaya.' Alena appears and claims that the real Danaya is outside, in Avria's body. Mayca was about to draw her sword, but Ybrahim stopped her. 'Danaya' took out the Earth Gem, and asked them if the Earth Gem or Air Gem would let themselves be held by her. Hitano teleports beside 'Danaya' and shows them her wound, which the real Danaya could have healed. Avria takes out all three gems and knocks them all down. Avria starts casting a spell to make Hitano return to his true destination.In afterlife Pirena and Alena fought Avria using their gems, but they were beaten. Meanwhile, Cassiopea wakes up and deduces that it was Avria who put her to sleep. Cassiopea appears beside Avria and holds her at sword point. Cassiopea asked the three gems to return to her, but Avria said that would not happen. She reverts to her true form and says the battle isn't over and teleports away. Pirena said that Avria now has three of the gems. References